1. Field
Embodiments relate to a chassis base and a plasma display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus displays an image on a plasma display panel (PDP) using plasma generated by discharging gases. The plasma display apparatus includes a PDP, a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and a driving circuit board mounted on the chassis base to face the PDP with the chassis base interposed.
The driving circuit board includes a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a connector. The driving circuit board is coupled to display electrodes or address electrodes provided in the PDP. A driver integrated circuit (IC) that generates signals to be supplied to the display electrodes or the address electrodes is coupled to the driving circuit board. The driver IC is a heat emitting element. Therefore, a heat emitting plate or a heat emitting pipe for emitting heat is coupled to the driver IC.
The heat emitting plate or the heat emitting pipe coupled to the driver IC has a large volume. Therefore, there is a limit to sliming down a conventional plasma display device. Furthermore, even though the height of the heat emitting plate or the heat emitting pipe can be reduced, there is a limit to reducing the entire thickness of the plasma display apparatus, since the driver IC is required to have a certain height to guarantee the air flow needed for minimum heat emission transition.
In addition, in most conventional plasma display apparatuses, a back cover bracket is used to fix a back cover that covers the driving circuit board on the back surface side of the chassis base to the back surface of the chassis base. The shape of the back cover bracket, however, varies with the shape or structure of final product of each set of apparatuses. Therefore, a manufacturing company that provides plasma display modules to be used in a variety of apparatuses must change the structure of the chassis base and the structure of the plasma display module in accordance with the shape of the back cover bracket.